


one second less than thirty minutes

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: As soon as his name pops up on your phone screen, you know this conversation is going to take at least an hour. You’d really rather not have to talk at all tonight, after dealing with so many colorful characters earlier at work.But it’s Seteth.And you, unfortunately, love him that much.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	one second less than thirty minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiantglorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/gifts).



> For Ashley! Thanks for requesting this. I'm always here to provide some Seteth for you (even though I, uh, still haven't finished the game.... or even reached timeskip........ uhhhhhhhhh)
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy anyway!

As soon as his name pops up on your phone screen, you know this conversation is going to take _at least_ an hour.

It’s not that you don’t mind calls—you just don’t feel too comfortable having to actually keep up with the talking, especially not after the work day has sapped most of your ability to function. Seteth doesn’t mind your healthy doses of silence between conversations, it happens more often in person; at least then you can give visual cues that you’re listening with a nod or a shift in expression. Over the phone, it just seems like either you disconnected if you stay completely quiet or half-heartedly paying attention if you make affirming noises. And you know that he isn’t keen on talking one-sidedly.

This is why you’d rather text him instead. At least you can reread the message and take your time answering. And, honestly, Seteth is very obliging with your requests to send messages instead. He only really calls when it’s important.

You’d really rather not have to talk at all tonight, after dealing with so many… colorful characters earlier at work.

But it’s Seteth.

And you, unfortunately, love him that much.

So, you huff out a quick sigh, preparing yourself, before picking up. You greet him cautiously, asking if everything is okay. 

“No,” is his immediate answer and something drops to the pit of your stomach, worry starting to settle in. Seteth is quick to add, “Well, yes, everything’s alright. Nothing dire. Merely… frustrated.”

Well, being the co-chair for a very influential non-profit, sole caretaker to a teenage girl, and general stick-in-the-mud could do that to a person. You ask him what he’s frustrated about—if it’s work or Flayn or his impending midlife crisis.

“Shush, that was one time.” You snort quietly at the memory of him trying to do extensive research about what’s currently in-trend with the younger generation after Flayn had jokingly called him an old man. “Anyway, to answer your question, I suppose you can call it a mix of all th—the first two.”

He was about to say ‘a mix of all three’, wasn’t he?

“What? Nonsense. Perhaps you’re the one who’s growing senile if your hearing is already failing you.”

Then, something unbelievable happens.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

“…Seteth?”

You hear him sigh from the other line. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like talking all that much when you’re most likely tired. It’s just been quite the day for me and I was restless.” You can hear his voice soften into a quiet whisper, like a secret. “I wanted to hear your voice to calm me down and lift my mood. Listening to you speak always helps.”

There’s a different feeling at the pit of your stomach now: one that wiggles and starts to shakily take flight towards your chest, filling it with warmth and tightness. Seteth’s romantic streak always pops up when you least expect it.

But it never lasts very long.

“That, and… Well, you know I’m not good at the whole ‘texting’ ordeal in the first place.”

You cover your face with your free hand, shoulders shaking from trying to contain your laughter.

You unfortunately love this man—all of this man—so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
